


Pet Names Go Both Ways

by trashpup



Series: 911, What's Your Emergency? [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpup/pseuds/trashpup
Summary: Carlos is trying out a variety of pet names on TK, who won't admit it, but he loves them all.OR5 times Carlos calls TK a pet name and the 1 time TK gets him back.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911, What's Your Emergency? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663795
Comments: 10
Kudos: 332





	Pet Names Go Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all like this, i don't think i've ever done anything really fluffy like this... i think i mostly do angst and smut, lmao... lemme know how i did, though.

**1\. Tiger:**

“Hey, Carlos?” Paul’s voice came from behind him. The bar was crowded and TK had disappeared to the bathroom a few minutes ago, complaining about a headache. Carlos had been craning his neck to look at the exit from the bathroom. 

“Hey, what’s up, man?” Carlos let his eyes wander from the exit to Paul. They gave each other a half-hug, then Paul stood next to him, staring out at the small group of people in the bar. 

“I think I saw TK outside, he looked kind of overwhelmed. He’s out by the creek,” Paul said, taking a sip of his drink, not looking over at Carlos. Carlos turned around on his bar stool and slid off, heading towards the door without another word. 

He found TK sitting by the creek, his head in between his legs. Carlos walked closer to TK, calling his name so he knew Carlos was behind him. TK hiccupped and looked up at Carlos with bloodshot eyes, desperately trying to catch his breath.

“Hey, hey, tiger, calm down, you’re okay. Just breathe for me, okay?” Carlos knelt down next to TK, rubbing his back with one hand, holding onto TK’s hands with the other. TK was shaking in Carlos’ grip. “What’s going on?”

“Too much, there was too much going on and the smells of the alcohol was too much,” TK stuttered, trying to pull himself closer to Carlos. Carlos pulled TK into his lap, running his fingers through TK’s hair. 

“Take a breath, tiger, you’re going to be okay. I’ve got you.”

**2\. Babe**

“Carlos, c’mon, quit teasing!” TK groaned, pinned down by Carlos. Carlos, who was holding both of TK’s wrists in one hand and sitting on TK’s thighs.

“Tyler Kennedy Strand, please tell me you did not go through an emo phase in middle school and not tell me!” Carlos howled with laughter. He had managed to get his hands on an old photo album from Owen and proceeded to embarrass TK with the old photos.

“Carlos!” TK writhed underneath Carlos, desperate to free himself and stop the onslaught of embarrassing memories from when he was younger.

“Babe, holy shit! This is fucking hot!” Carlos turned to a photo of TK wearing just a pair of low rise booty shorts and suspenders. TK’s face flushed, trying to forget about that part of his life. He was also getting uncomfortable due to the tightening in his jeans. 

Carlos had never called him ‘babe.’ Sure, he’s called him ‘tiger’ and stuff, but ‘babe’ was new territory. This was new and different, and TK kind of liked it, but how could he just admit that to Carlos. 

**3\. Honey**

Carlos and TK had been working opposite shifts and Carlos finally had a day off, but TK didn’t, so when TK woke up for work, Carlos surprised him with breakfast in bed; just a couple waffles and a cup of coffee. TK’s eyes had watered when Carlos set the food down next to him on the bed.

“Good morning, honey. How’s your head feeling? Carlos leaned over and gave TK a quick kiss on the cheek, which prompted TK to burst into tears. “TK? Are you okay?” 

TK shook his head, waving Carlos away. He wiped at his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling, but they just kept coming. He couldn’t place why he was so emotional, but today was just going to be one of those days. 

“I’m okay, I don’t know why I’m so worked up. I just, you called me ‘honey’ and no one has ever called me that before. No one has ever shown me the amount of love that you have and I love you so much,” TK wrapped his arms around Carlos’ neck and kissed him gently. He pulled back long enough to take a breath and wipe the tears off his cheeks. 

“I love you too, honey.”

**4\. Sweetheart**

Carlos and TK took turns making lunch for each other, TK was the one that initially started leaving little _love notes_ in Carlos’ lunch and Carlos immediately reciprocated. They both liked to keep their favourites, TK would deny it to his grave, but he secretly kept one taped up in his locker at work. 

_TK:_  
_Have an awesome day at work!_  
_Do what you do best! I love you!_  
_See you after our shifts, sweetheart!_

Carlos had ended the note with a little heart and the thought of it made TK’s heart swell. Just the thought of Carlos calling him ‘sweetheart’ along with the doodled heart made him blush, and made his heart speed up. 

“So, what’s got little TK all blushy today?” Marjan teased him from her own locker, seeing TK slam his locker door shut, his entire face, all the way up to the tips of his ears, turned bright red. 

“Aw, c’mon TK, tell us!” Mateo and Paul egged Marjan on by adding their own teases onto the pile. TK ignored them and took his shoes and walked out, leaving the rest of his team in the locker room - probably to tease him some more. He went into the bunks and sat on his bed. He pulled out his phone to look and see if Carlos had left any messages. He did. 

_“Hi TK, sorry I missed you, we had an arrest warrant to serve and the guy led us on a twenty minute chase and a near shoot-out, but we caught him. Anyway, call me as soon as you can. I love you sweetheart, be safe._

Carlos had left the voicemail while the 126 was out on a call, so TK slipped out to listen to it as soon as he could. Unfortunately for him, Marjan and Mateo followed closely behind, straining to hear anything.

**5\. Cutie Pie**

When Carlos got tipsy, he got more affectionate. He tried to stay sober around TK, but TK told him it was fine and that he trusted Carlos’ judgement. Throughout the night Carlos had five glasses of champagne, and he knew he was more of a light-weight than he let on, but he tried his best to not let it show. 

“Have you been drinking water?” TK fretted over Carlos, who simply waved him off. “Carlos! I’m serious. You need to be drinking water!”

“Hm, cutie pie,” Carlos mumbled, watching TK blush. “You worry too much. I’ve got water, you’ve got your water. It’s okay.” Carlos placed a hand on top of TK’s with a smile. 

TK rolled his eyes, but let Carlos continue doing his own thing, trying not to hover over him like a nervous mother. Carlos noticed, and so did the 126. They teased TK about it all night long.

“C’mere cutie, lemme love you,” Carlos had downed two more glasses of champagne and he was holding out his hand for TK to take. “I love you so much, you’re such a cutie pie,” Carlos pressed kisses to TK’s hand and cheeks and his neck, feeling the heat rise.

**1\. Cowboy / Ahovi**  
“Settle down, cowboy, we’ve got all night,” TK laughed as he pulled away from Carlos; who had practically attacked him as soon as he walked through the door. “Neither of us have a shift in the morning, so we don’t have to be up early.” 

Carlos groaned into TK’s neck, subtly wrapping his arms around TK’s waist before hoisting him up and carrying him into the living room. TK yelped in surprise when Carlos picked him up, but his surprise devolved into uncontrollable giggling as Carlos began kissing and nipping at his neck. 

“Oh, you think it’s funny, huh?” Carlos hovered above TK, trying to look as threatening as he could, but he found it incredibly difficult, seeing as TK was biting back laughs, making his face turn red. 

“I thought I told you to settle down, cowboy,” TK sat up and pulled Carlos closer by his shirt. Carlos felt his face burn, his breath hitched as he was pulled down so one knee was in between TK’s legs. 

“Oh, I have to settle down, but you don’t have to?” Carlos grinned, challenging TK’s attempt at control. TK faltered for just a moment before standing and pushing Carlos onto his back. He teased Carlos’ lips with his own, tempted to ghost over them and leave him without a kiss, but he heard Carlos’ breathing stop when their lips almost touched, he found it hot. 

“Oh, _ahovi,”_ TK muttered under his breath, pressing his lips to Carlos’. “You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Carlos nipped at TK’s bottom lip, taking him by surprise.

“And you have no idea just how submissive you really are,” Carlos teased, pulling TK’s shirt off over his head. “You think you can be dominant with me, but I can get you on your knees so much faster.” TK was bright red, he had tried so hard, and he knew Carlos was into it. He had to try harder. 

In a burst of confidence, TK pinned both of Carlos’ hands above his head, leaving bruising marks on his neck and collarbones, nipping at every mark, any time Carlos made a sound. 

“Watch it, cowboy, you might be surprised,” TK left open mouthed kisses trailing across Carlos’ collarbones as he lifted Carlos’ shirt up, leaving kisses on the exposed skin. Carlos groaned as TK got closer to his belt. 

TK paused at Carlos’ belt, he stood up and released Carlos’ hands, grinning as he walked into the kitchen, leaving Carlos still laying on the couch, dumbstruck at how the events played out. 

“Don’t forget, we’ve got all night." 

**Author's Note:**

> AHOVI: 'my love’ in Hebrew - pronounced _ah-who-vee_


End file.
